There are two basic types of tampons used for feminine hygiene. The first type is a digital tampon which is designed to be inserted directly by the user's fingers. The second type is a tampon with an applicator. The applicator can be either a stick or tube which is removably attached to an end of the tampon or a hollow telescoping device which surrounds the tampon. The applicator provides a comfortable method for positioning the tampon into the vagina.
Both types of tampons usually require that the insertion end of the tampon be round or semi-spherical in shape so as to facilitate the insertion process. A tampon having a flat end or a concave shape, such as the base end of a cone, can cause a great amount of discomfort while being inserted. One way to avoid this discomfort is to encapsulate the tampon in a dissolvable capsule. U.S. Pat. Nos. 639,864; 749,220; 1,575,123; 1,582,201 and 2,267,030 teach various forms of medical tampons housed in some sort of capsule. However, none of these patents address the issue of shortening the time period which it takes the capsule to dissolve within the vagina. Another way to ease the insertion of the tampon into the vagina is to coat the forward end of the tampon. This has been taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,340,311 and 2,440141.
Presently, most tampons utilize a single cylindrically shaped pledget with a round convex tip. These tampons have a predetermined amount of absorbent capacity. It has found that by constructing a tampon out of a plurality of individual, compressed absorbent cones, the absorption capacity of a tampon can be significantly increased. The use of one or more absorbent cones has been taught in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,330,257; 2,499,414; 3,572,341; 3,618,605; 3,794,024; 3,834,389; 3,794,029 and 4,335,720. However, none of these patents teach the use of several compressed absorbent cones nor the combination of such absorbent cones enclosed in a dissolvable capsule. A patent which teaches the use of multiple flat absorbent elements is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,905. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,333, although not teaching a tampon, does teach a menses collector having several superposed rows of collecting cups.
Now a catamenial tampon has been invented which consists of a plurality of compressed absorbent cones attached together to provide increased absorbent capacity. This absorbent is encapsulated in a unique capsule which has been designed to dissolve quickly when positioned within a woman's vagina.